Hunterz Rule
by Furious Shadow
Summary: The story of a young hunter, what makes him different and how the infected world is actually a funny place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is the story of a young hunter, I written the first chapter in his POV, it will change to Normal by the second chapter. I read a few l4d stories and they gave me inspiration to write this one. **

**I don't OWN L4D... **

**Chapter 1 - The first days of my life**

**Day 1**

_" ow"_ my body feels burning pain, and for a while I was sure I was going die, but instead...

I awoke in ruins, but it seemed odd. where was I? I looked at my hands, which seemed to be claws. I don't remember anything, my sweater I am wearing is dirty, and tattered. I put my hood up. I don't feel weak, rather I feel strong and full of energy, I stand up and scout around. Its grey outside, I see empty streets, there are lots of debris everywhere. I see something by an old car. its those things, I remeber those things... infected. I run off, I don't wanna have to fight those things. as I scurry away I run into a small group of those infected. they seemed out of it, because they don't attack me. I feel water dripping down.

" RAAAAHH" I hear screeching. I see a different infected, pounces me, I try to break free but I can't.

_" Hey I found the Hunter"_ it snares. more of these different infected start appearing and look at me. they all wear sweaters, they must be a group or some sort of pack. The largest of them inspects me.

_"Its small, and he lacks-" _I cut him off as I finally get out of the things grasp and run away as fast as I could. I hear them try to catch up to me but I was a lot faster and they give up.

its raining and I catch a glimpse of myself. I ... look like them. my eyes are bloody and my skin is pale. I'm one of those things... I'm an infected. I'm a monster.

I shake my head and scream, my scream sounds like those things, they must be like me.

**5 minutes of tantrum throwing later.**

knowing now that I'm infected I must have those kinds of ablities to jump and pounce, so I crouch down and i jump, I jump very far. It amuses me that I can jump far, that will be a good surviving skill. I feel hungry and I search for something to eat. crap I see one of those common infected.. wait thats what those stupid ones were called, common infected, they are surrounding something.

I ignore it and continue to look for food. I smell something familar, and I follow the smell, it leads me to a place with chairs and tables. I see meat on a table, its a steak. I eat it, and it tastes funny, something I would rather not eat but I do since my stomach got the better of me.

hmm theres a small bag here. I look in it and its empty. after I look at the bag I look outside. I must be smarter than most of these things because outside they stand there in the pouring rain, breaking doors. I can't believe I forgot the things that open up and close were called doors. I put the bag behind my back and carry it, the pack could be a good use to carry things.

**Day 2**

Its safer to jump on top of the buildings. things can't get me from up here. its also easier than running.

its been about 2 days since I have become infected. I'm still looking for a place, but I think I may have found a deserted building, as I enter the building I see no common infected so they were too stupid, to find a way in. this place is not finished as I see some walls are not up. theres metal machinery everywhere. I see reflective metal and i look at myself again. My eyes continue to bleed, but they don't hurt. I find soft material ( blankets ) from the lower levels below. and I take it up with me to my little hideaway. as I settle down, I put my backpack near a wall and fall asleep.

**Day 3 **

Thiers a warmth on my face, and I wake up to a sunny Day. I find my backpack near the wall and pick it up, I'm gonna look for stuff. I enter the streets and I hear some of the common infected act stupid as usual. I enter to what used to be one of those stores for ... um... those living things. this store had lots of things, like my sweater, I take off my dirty rag and find some else to wear.

**10 minutes later.**

After I sucsessfully put a zip up hoodie on. I leave that store to look for other stuff. my new hoodie is black, it matches the rest of my outfit.

_" hey look its a hunter!"_ a different infected points at me. its rather ugly and then i see a different infected with it and stares at me. I would rather be alone. one of them come closer and I growl.

_" woah hey dude chill out!"_

" grrrrrr" they better leave me alone. The one with a big arm and a little tiny one continues to speak.

_" I'm charger. this is my friend smoker"_ it points to one with a long tongue.

The smoker finally speaks.

_" this Hunter smells different, look at his sweater, its new" _The charger inspects me too. As he was about to say something I hear my fellow common infected yell as they run after something, the smoker and charger follow them. I sigh in relief. that is until I hear loud noises... wait a second.. thats a gunshot.. they must be survivors. I eventually hear other screams. I ignore it and continue my search.

**A few days later. **

unlike others of my kind I keep myself clean. that pack all wear thsoe blue sweaters and brown pants are all blood soaked and dirty. other lone hunters, which is what I think they call our kind. wear different sweaters that is a darker blue or a grey. I have remembered in knowing the different types of infected. common, hunters, chargers, smokers, and witches. theres a witch that lives in my building, she lives in the lower levels, as long as she doesn't try to kill me she can stay. shes always crying about her loved one.. I don't even know what a loved one is.. suppose its a type of animal? Anyways, I think there are other ' special' infected out there and I don't even get what the point is of killing survivors, they don't interest me at all.

I often eat food that I would have eaten if I Was " human" I remembered only a bit of things, nothing important but at least i'm not like those poor mindless dummies. at times I get into trouble like getting stuck in a closet, or looking in a bathroom. While looking for shiny obejcts at the MALL ...

A loud yell is heard and the ground stats to rumble, those stupid things run away. I don't know what they are running from, that is until a huge mutated fleshbag starts throwing rocks at them. might be a good time to leave. I hear those dumb things scream and saying something other than food _" RUN AWAY! TANK!" _That tank right away turns to look at me and starts charging.

**14 mintues later. **

Okay, being chased by a Tank was not fun. atleast he was stupid enough to try and jump across the building I was on and plumetted to his death. I put my backpack down and rest but its cut short after I hear Screeching, about 4 hunters wearing those blue sweaters try to pounce me but I dodge them. I jump away to avoid them _" GET HIM!" _one of them yell, I am a lot faster than them. Being small has it advantages as I slip into a very tiny hole of a old buidling and those other hunters, Growl and yell in frustration. then I hear them talking _" DAMMIT he got away!" _I think its best if I leave. so I make my way outside and jump up to my home, I hear that witch crying again...

" ARRRRHHH" this day never ends. Crap they caught my scent and I hear those hunters in the lower levels, its only a matter of time until they come up here.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" looks like they found my neighbour. The Witch's shrieks are very terrifing as I hear her chasing one of them.

**later that night.**

The Night belongs to those infected, I like to look for stuff during the day, its more dangerous at night. I do enjoy being alone, but sometimes I wish I could remember who I am... what my name was, why I turned.

I go up on the roof and look up at the stars before I go to sleep. I may be a hunter but I want a name dammit, I'm not like my brothers, I'm sure other lone hunters feel the same. Star, that is what my name will be. Star reminds me of hope, and warmth. I head down to my spot and fall asleep.

**The next day. **

That same smoker and charger keep bothering me, in fact lots of infected bother me. They ask me what I carry, Why I smell different.

_" so what did you have in that thing again?"_ the Charger asks dumbly about my backpack.

The smoker rolls his eye. _" you already ask that question you brain dead cow!" _

Its my turn to roll my eyes as I crawl on all fours. They follow me. _" hey we asked you a question pal, it would be nice if you answered" _

I sigh. I can't really talk, never tried so I remain quiet. I hear screaming and more shooting.

_" dude must be survivors lets go" _and they leave. I shake my head as curiosity gets to me and I run up one of the buildings to see whats going on.

I see 7 people. 3 of them have a darker skin tone, while the others have a lighter kind, they all look rather worn out and a gruffy. They kill any infected on sight. That charger and smoker must be cowards becasue I see them turn back as soon as they take out the horde of common infected.

A note to self, not to attack anything like Surviros that have guns, espeically a big group like that.

The chager and Smoker stalk towards me. I meekly smile.

_" hey why didn't you try to help us?" _it seems that Smoker is more smarter, that charger just sounds dumb.

_" ya, we needed help dude!" _

I try to speak _" I... Don't ... Caarrre"_ Care sounded like a growl, I didn't always want to have to answer them.

_" dude he spoke!, hey whats your name?"_ The chager easily amused, asked.

_" Star..." _

The Smoker snorted and folded his arms_ " star sounds like a stupid name... why not something cooler.. hunter suits you" _

I growl _" I Don't wanna be Called Huuuarrrrrterrr"_ I need to learn to speak better.

_" well like most hunters, they scream... why not star scream?"_

_" ... " _

The Charger agrees. and I exshaustedly sigh.

They continue their pestering and I leave to collect things. They never leave me alone as they keep following me. I decided to climb up a building, something they couldn't climb and leave them, but that Stupid smoker uses his tongue and grabs me. I'm stuck in this things tongue and the Chager asks _" where do you think your going?"_

_" away..." _

The smoker lets go of me and speaks_ " your with us kiddo, you might come in handy for sutff" _

_" no"_ and this time I pounce the smoker and leap on a roof of a nearby house.

I had to move about 3 times since that pack has caught my scent. so I carry small things in my backpack.

I jump onto a lamp post and I see the same old street of corpses and stupid common standing around.

Why I turned, I will never know. Anyways the sun is out again, its better than all the clouds we've been getting.

**A/N: this was the first chapter. O.o his name is star, which gives him hope, I had a hard time trying to name him. lol maybe he can be star scream... and by the by the way I know I suck at writing, I just wanted to make a story really bad. the next chapter will start a few seconds after this chapter ended.. so we are continueing the middle of the day. If you want to know more about Star this is a mini profile thing... **

**name: Star **

**A hunter, very small, and is the age around 17. he likes to be alone and collect stuff, so far hes collected a can of pop, 2 pizza subs, 3 spoons, 1 gun, 12 bottle caps, and 4 really exespensive rings. He lack the intstincts to kill survirors, and he has more intelligence than most infected. ITs not that hes a goody goody, hes actually rather mischievious.**


	2. Street wars

**A/N: This is stil the same day from the last chapter... its just a few minutes later I guess.. lol**

**I don't own l4d **

**also: Star's POV is kind of boring... so thats why I went to normal POV **

**p.s I just read it too and it is plain.. it needs more O_O advendture... **

**soo that is what I am going to try and acomplish in the this fracking chapter... lol **

**it also might be shorter... very sorry, just enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 - Street wars **

Star pulled his hood farther down, he did enjoy the sun, but others would see his face, he didn't want that. There were lots of other infected in the city, and it was becoming more scarce with Survivors, that was bad for most infected. After looking around the dead street, Star settled down to eat a Pizza sub. He lets his sharp teeth sink into the sub.

After enjoying a very tasty meal. It was time to look for more shiny stuff. It was easier to leap from building to building, The long jumps, wind in your hair, the warmth of the rays on your back.

It was like for once everything was normal and not some messed up pyscotic world they lived in now. But moments like that don't last forever. Eventually one of the Hunters fron the pack was lounging around and watched the small scavenger leap for shiny things. Luckily he didn't care and leaped away to sleep. The infected world is much more sofistcated than you thought. That smoker and charger were waiting by an burned down bakery.

_" ok we trap that little bugger with this"_ The smoker brings forth a Bracelete with all kinds of diamonds on it. Charger scratches the back of his neck _" ya but what if he doesn't fall for-"_ The smoker punches him and tells him to shut up.

_" hes coming"_ Star notices a diamond on the rack in the middle of the burned down bakery, he smiles as he leaps and grabs it.

_" sh... shiny"_

_" now!"_ and the charger charges at Star and hits him towards a wall. Star hits Charger's shoulder and yells, in slight discomfort.

_" oooww..." _they say in unison.

Smoker rolls his eyes.

_" look kid, we think you have good skills you were able to open those damn wall things that we break often" _

Star corrects him _"door" _

_"ya a door... look if you say yes we promise we'll-" _

**Boom ddddddddddd**

"GET THE HELL IN THE SAFE ROOM!"

_" KILLLLL!" _**HORDE SCREAM**

The charger lets go as he trembles

_" LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" _The charger drops Star on the floor as smoker helps him up, the 2 of them go up on the roof of an old office bulding right next door, the street is painted red in the blood of their kind. 4 Survivors make it to a place know as the saferoom, the red metal door is nearly impenatrable.

The smoker jumps off the building first; curious of the room. The hunter recluctantly follows him for back up.

_" hey their in that room, I wanna see" _** Smoker cough, AHA -cough cough, wease-**

" SMOKER!" a Survivor with a red tie opens the door, tempted to shoot the smoker outside their room.

Star hisses at smoker _" theeeaay willl kiiill us RAAH" _** Hunter Screeches, RAAAAAHH**

_"YOU GUYS BOTH SHUT UP! LETS JUST GET OUTTA HERE!" _Charger pleads to both of his friends.

The door opens and a man with a vest and shot gun, aims at smoker, Star pushs him off the way and dodges the bullet.

" FRANCIS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" the man with the red tie pullls the man known as francis in the room, and they close the door.

Survivors POV 

Francis stumbles into the room and 3 glares meet his gaze. They eventually forgot it, because keeping grudges for too long wasn't going to help survive the hell that was out there. Bill lit his cigarette, hearing the dinstinct sounds of infected that was howling in the near distance. Only the tank's constant yelling was the most problematic.

Infected POV 

That shooting caused some unwatned attention, because now the entire city was alerted, with Infected of all kind on the rampage, their instints ran wild, and this caused even more mayhem. The pack of hunters were scouting the streets, Tank were beating up defensless infected, and it didn't help what Star didn't exactly smell like an infected, becasue his unique smell was making other infected suspesious.

The tank surrounding the area, was in a fit of frustration as he tackled his brothers an sisters and ripped them in 2, a few Special infected threw their 'fodder' at this monster to keep it from killing them.

Smoker huffs before speaking

_"Its to crazy out there!, lets go and hide at the train yard"_

Charger nodded _" finally". _The smoker grabbed Star's sleeve and started pulling him the direction that they were heading. The 3 of them kept quiet on thier way to the train yard, but one of the pack confronted them.

_"RAAHH, your the one that ran off, your scent is different". _Charger didn't give him a chance to crouch as he tackled that hunter, and smashed him to the ground.

_" AAAAAAAAHH STOP!" _ the lone hunter begged, Charger stopped and let him go, smoker pulled him and gave him a glare.

_" you punk better not mess with us, you got that!" _

Star rolled his eyes, and the other hunter nodded and dashed out of there.

Charger wiped the dirt that was on his overalls, Smoker's glossy eyes reflected off the setting sun.

They all made it to train yard, though it was not completely abandoned.

_" SMOKEY, CHARGY, YOUS GUYS ARE BACK!"_ A rather scrawny infected bounced around before hugging them. Star starred at the strange infected, and failed to speak right.

_" w- who aRrreh .. yyooooooooouuu" _

The strange infected smiled _"my name is jockey" _

Star, stood there for a few seconds looking like an idiot before registering that it was a jockey.

**(this jockey is small and star can't see to well, so he thought it was something else, don't remeber if he seen a jockey bofore...)**

OK this is all I am writing for now... I am sorry that I didn't add a chapters sonoer.. just didn't think that people would like it...

oh ya smoker, charger, and jockey are not a oc like star... um... ya...


End file.
